Nox
Nox, also known as Darth Nox, Lord Nox, Emperor Nox, and born as Ares Kallig, was an ancient Sith Lord and Emperor of the Sith Empire during the Eternal Galactic War. He had a Kaggath with Darth Thanaton, becoming the victor and rising to power within the Dark Council. Overtime, he had backstabbed Empress Acina, becoming the ruler of the Sith Empire and declaring war on the Alliance of Free Systems. Over 3600 years later, he resurrected himself on Roalia, the place of his tomb, where he would attempt to destroy the Heroes of Khalis. Biography Ares Kallig was born on the Outer Rim world of Serenno. He was enslaved at age eleven during Darth Malgus' campaign. The Sith eventually discovered his Force-sensitivity at the age of eighteen, taking him to Korriban in order to train to be the apprentice to Zash. He rose quickly, killing his master and harnessing the power of ancient Sith in his past, defeating Darth Thanaton in a Kaggath and rising to the Dark Council. During the Galactic War, Nox oversaw many efforts for the Sith Empire's war against the Old Republic. When the Eternal Empire returned, he was the only Dark Council member to remain alive during the onslaught, eventually backstabbing Acina, the current Empress of the Sith Empire, and taking over to rule the Sith. Reign of an Emperor Now emperor of the Sith Empire, Nox quickly set his eyes on taking over the galaxy. While another war was taking place out by the Unknown Regions and Wild Space, Nox deployed his secret fleet across the galaxy, conquering and building defenses on several worlds. Eventually he was defeated at the hands of a Jedi Knight and was buried in his tomb on Roalia. Rise and Resurrection Only a week before the Battle of Roalia, the former Emperor was awakened back to life, although his spirit trained the Sith Lord Droxe. He eventually, through manipulation, used the Heroes of Khalis to resurrect his physical body. Although returned to life, he decided it was more efficient to operate from the shadows, considering the amount of Jedi in the galaxy, feeling as if he could manipulate the galaxy from behind the scenes. Legacy Although he was eventually defeated, Nox was a famous figure throughout Sith history, bringing in many new changes on the structure of the order. He eventually trained a new apprentice thousands of years later, in Lord Droxe. Personality and Traits To be edited. Skills and Abilities To be edited. Equipment To be edited. Appearances Alliance at War * Episode IV: Strike at Home (First appearance) * Alliance: A Star Wars Story (Part I) * Alliance: A Star Wars Story (Part III) Force and Destiny * Episode VI: Son of Royalty (Part I) * Episode X: Farewell to Peace (Mentioned only) * Prelude: Shadow of the Ancients * Episode XIII: Black Diamonds Revenge (Mentioned only) * Episode XVIII: End Times (Mentioned only) Behind the Scenes Darth Nox was briefly mentioned in the short story "A World of Adventures" as the "Ghost of the Badlands."Category:Characters Category:Alliance at War Category:Force and Destiny Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Force Category:Galactic Legends Category:Leaders Category:Shadow of the Ancients Category:Sith